elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Argonian
Argonians are a race of reptilian people native to the large and marshy province known as Black Marsh, a region of Tamriel. They can be found in smaller numbers throughout the continent, and have been featured in every one of the main games so far. Argonians are one of the few races completely unrelated to men and mer, being descended directly from the Hist. Enigmatic and intelligent, the Argonians are experts of guerrilla tactics, and their natural abilities suit their swampy homeland. They have developed immunities to the diseases that have doomed many would-be explorers in the region, and they are capable of easily exploring underwater locations due to their ability to breathe water. Argonians make proficient thieves, due to their superb lockpicking and sneaking skills. By game *Argonian (Arena) *Argonian (Daggerfall) *Argonian (Morrowind) *Argonian (Oblivion) *Argonian (Skyrim) *Argonian (Online) Black Marsh Black Marsh, (also known as "Argonia"), is one of the nine Provinces of Tamriel and the homeland of the Argonians. The Argonians are perfectly adapted to these swampland rainforests. The province is filled with "great inland waterways and impenetrable swamps". The dense forests, swampy inland rivers, and mangrove thickets make it nearly impossible to reach the interior of Black Marsh, unless an Argonian. The Dunmer of neighboring Morrowind have made a practice of raiding the region for slaves, particularly House Telvanni.Provinces of Tamriel Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh Biology Argonians have gills on their necks and are covered in scales. This gives Argonians the ability to breathe underwater, which has proven to be an advantage in combat with other races, especially in the swamps of Black Marsh. Argonians are trained in guerilla warfare and drown their enemies by dragging them to the water and holding them under. Soldiers walking alongside rivers, travelling on ships in the ocean or barges along the rivers have been attacked by Argonians that ambushed them from the water where they lay in wait. They then either kill them or they are forced to flee back into the water and vanish into the depths. Either way it is an effective strategy as they cannot be followed into the deeper oceans and rivers. During their war with the Reman Empire, some Argonians built headquarters and camps on the bottom of lakes and rivers to guarantee safety. Even if they could be reached, the Argonian gills, fins, propelling tails, sharp teeth, claws, and underwater sight mean that fighting one in the water would be nothing short of suicide. Argonians have very sharp reptilian teeth lining their mouths, which, if they are unarmed, can be used as an effective weapon. If an Argonian becomes a vampire, it appears to age tenfold and its eyes turn light red and nearly blank, though their pupils are still clearly visible. Argonians are the only race aside from the Khajiit to have tails. When swimming they use their tails to propel themselves as they glide through the water. An Argonian's tail is also used for balance which gives them an extra advantage in certain situations. This is one of the many reasons Argonians are effective as thieves and assassins. Argonians have a wide variety of cranial features such as fins, ridges, spines, spikes, or horns. Female Argonians have been known to pierce their cranial features. The Naga were a breed of Argonian who resembled puff adders with legs and arms and whose height ranged from seven to eight feet tall. They had black scales, black eyes, and large mouths full of fangs. They generally lived in the inner swamps of Black Marsh and had very little contact with the Imperials and other races that were not native to Black Marsh.The Argonian Account, Book II History First Era Little is known about what occurred in Argonia or Argonians in general during much of the First Era, as the few Argonians that left the province were very rare and they themselves didn't talk about their history and preferred to integrate themselves into the larger Tamrielic cultures. The region and, by extension Argonians themselves, stayed independent of the Tamrielic Empire until the twenty-ninth century of the First Era. It is known that there was a very successful enterprise of bandits and thieves that had long been exploiting the swampland of southeastern Tamriel, which was lead by most infamous of the brigadiers, "Red" Bramman. The coastline along the east of Topal Bay had become notorious for acts of piracy because of these Bandits and thieves, and in 1E 1033, the Empress Hestra demanded the head of Bramman. After many an unsuccessful battle in the Bay, the Imperial Navy discovered the pirate-king's means of escaping capture: a narrow, winding river which emptied into the Bay near Soulrest, its mouth was screened by dense thickets of mangroves. The Imperial Fleet followed the course deeper into the heart of Black Marsh than any non-Argonian had ever been before. They eventually caught Bramman in his bandit kingdom not far from what is know called Blackrose, and took his head for the Empress. The Argonians were defeated by the Reman Empire in 2811 at the Battle of Argonia. Following this defeat, the Argonians retreated to Helstrom, where the Imperials would not follow them. Slave traders exploited the Argonians, and "entire tribes of Argonians were dragged in chains" to the Dunmer land. Warlord dynasties were formed by former Imperial officers, who "earned a reputation for tyranny even in those dark times". The land that had once been a haven for Tamriel's criminals became its greatest prison state. Anyone considered too dangerous to hold in "civilized" dungeons in other Provinces was sent to Black Marsh. Second Era Even less is know about Argonian history in the Second Era. The only know recorded event occurred in 2E 560, when the Argonians responded against their tyrannical oppressors with the Knahaten Flu. Whether the terrible Khahaten Flu arose from natural causes, or was created by an Argonian shaman in retaliation for his people's oppression is still a matter of debate, but its result is clear. The plague began in Stormhold in 2E 560, and quickly spread to every corner of Black Marsh, killing all those not of reptilian stock. For over forty years, it held the Province in its grip, destroying entire cultures, (notably, the Kothringi), and driving outsiders from the land. Even when the land became habitable again, fear of the disease kept most outsiders away. House Dres of Morrowind continued to send slavers into the north, but few others saw any reason to trouble themselves with the land. Even Tiber Septim, it was said, thought twice before conquering Black Marsh for his new Empire. The borders of the province fell easily to his forces, but he wisely decided to avoid strategically unimportant inner swamps, and thus met with little resistance. Third Era By the Third Era most of Argonia had been assimilated into the empire with the exception of Helstrom. Helstrom is in the center of "Murkwood", an area of marsh in the center of Argonia where it is almost impossible for non-Argonians to travel, so is the center of non-imperial Blackmarsh. This is also where the Arnesian War uprising, (which took place during the Imperial Simulacrum), saw the Argonians extract revenge for the slavery that they suffered from House Dres. In the 398th year, Decumus Scotti was a senior clerk at Lord Vanech's Building Commission. He was tasked with improving trade in the region of Black Marsh.The Argonian Account, Book II Fourth Era After the Oblivion Crisis, Argonia seceded from the Empire, making the Marsh into an independent province. In the aftermath of the Red Year (4E 6) the Argonians invaded Morrowind to exact revenge on the Dunmer and put Morrowind in An-Xileel control. They appear to be neutral to the ongoing hostilities between the Empire and the Thalmor. Culture Very little is known about the Argonian culture as of the Fourth Era. The difficult terrain within the Black Marsh, coupled with the apparent isolationist policies of the Argonians, renders this largely a mystery. It is known that great emphasis is placed upon the Hist, the strange trees that are abundant in the Marsh. Even what little is known about the Hist is the subject of much rumor and speculation. It is believed that the Argonians are somehow co-dependant upon the trees, and that the Hist forms some sort of hive-mind. Marital customs among the Argonians is one of the few widely-known aspects of Argonian life. Unlike the citizens of Skyrim who prefer to marry using an Amulet of Mara, some Argonians adhere to their native marriage traditions. In Black Marsh, it is customary to present a lover with an Argonian Wedding Band, which is crafted by the courting member. Each ring is unique and has personal meaning to the creator and the recipient. The Argonians are a very insular people. This is due to the nature of their homeland, but also because Men and Mer typically view them as little more than beasts. Their long history of being captured as slaves has made Argonians very distrustful of strangers, but when an Argonian has made a friend, they will fight to the death to defend that friend. Argonian culture in Black Marsh is not fully understood. Some evidence suggests that, like the Khajiit, the Argonian lifestyle is tribal. However, considering references to the Royal court of Argonia and the existence of the Shadowscales, the presence of some form of organized Argonian-government is indeed possible. The Argonians have no true allies among the other races of Tamriel. Most relations are neutral, with Argonians not really caring about the affairs of other races or nations. The only clear relations they have are negative, falling on the Dunmer and the Khajiit. The long history of being forced into slavery by the Dunmer and lives spent in harsh treatment on their plantations in Morrowind has left most Argonians with a deep cultural hatred of the Dark Elves; a hatred which later led them to attack and occupy the weakened Morrowind during the fourth age. An uneducated person would expect that the Argonians and the Khajiit would be the closest of allies; given their unique status as Beast races, and their similar histories of being used as slaves. However, the Argonians despise the cat-men of Elsweyr, just as the Khajiit, in turn, hate the Argonians. Each race sees the other as vastly inferior to themselves, and if it were not for the Imperial ruled Niben Bay separating the two provinces, it is likely that they would have gone to war long ago. Naming Argonians seem to be named after actions, for example, Scouts-Many-Marshes. Trivia *There are rumors of Argonians that have contracted a unique form of lycanthropy, and rather than becoming werewolves upon transformation, become creatures known as called Werecrocodiles. They lurk in isolated swamps and spread the disease. *There is an Argonian political faction called the An-Xileel, but there is little information about them, except they're composed of mostly, if not all, Argonians, and that they pushed back Mehrunes Dagon's forces during the Oblivion Crisis in Black Marsh. *The "Black Marsh" was the name given to the portion of Argonia that was conquered by the Imperial Empire in the First Era (2812) (PGE3?). Like Morrowind, it was "never successfully invaded, but instead, peacefully incorporated" *The Hist, also known as the Trees of Argonia, are apparently co-dependent on the Argonians. Some evolutionary connection may exist between the Argonians, Tsaesci, and the Hist as they are all reptilian and the Hist was one of only two races that evolved into the current ones. *The Shadowscales are Argonian assassins, born under the sign of The Shadow in Black Marsh. They are trained from childhood in the art of stealth and combat. They have historically been used by the King of Argonia as a means to end/prevent conflicts without major bloodshed, and without the general populous knowing. Appearances * * * * * * References cs:Argoniáni de:Argonier es:Argoniano fr:Argonien pl:Argonianin ru:Аргонианин Category:Races Category:Argonians Category:Beastfolk Category:Black Marsh